YuGiOh In Wonderland
by Whole-HeartedLuv
Summary: Reposted  I deleted it by accident. sorry. Anzu Alice  was finishing her lesson with her mentor Isis  when she saw e running talking bunny Pegasus  who she followed and ended up in wonderland. O.O


Miyu: I got a cool idea just now, so im writing aboout it! xDD

Anzu: What is it?

Miyu: :) How do you feel about Alice in Wonderland?

Anzu: :) I LOVE that movie!

Miyu: Well, guess what! Now, _you're_ Alice.

Anzu: O.O

Shizuka: Who am I?

Miyu: Time will tell Shizuka.

Shizuka: Okay.

Anzu: Miyu does **NOT **own YuGiOh or Alice in Wonderland...Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!*cough*

_Now For The Story_

"The brave man lifted his sword and pointed it towards the beast. Non shall be slain by you any longer, he howled." Ishizu read. Anzu lost her balance in the tree and her foot fell in front of Ishizu's face. "_Anzu_." Ishizu said. Anzu lifted her foot back on the tree and waved her hand-made fan in front of her face. "I'm listening." she said. While, Ishizu went back to reading the book, Anzu finished up the crown of flowers she was making for a squirrel next to her. She carefully put it on top of the small creature's head. It shook it off. "Ki?" it chanted. Anzu giggled happily, unknown to her that her crown had fallen on Ishizu's head. "Anzu, can you _please_ pay attention to your history lesson."she said.

Anzu laid down on her back, on the branch. She fiddled with her hair and turned to Ishizu. "Terribly sorry." she mused. "But how can ANYONE stand to pay attention to a boring book with NO pictures. It's retarded." Ishizu closed her book and put it beside her. "There are _plenty_ of books without pictures that are enjoyable." she said. Anzu put her hand on her cheek lazily. "Well...this isn't one of them." she replied.

Ishizu rolled her eyes and stared at Anzu. "Anzu, my friend and student, the world is NOT yours. You can't decide what is and what isn't!" Anzu put a finger to her chin and tapped it. "My own world...doesn't sound _TOO_ bad. Yes...in _my_ world, nothing would make sense. In _my_ world, nothing would be boring. In _MY_ world the neighborhood squirrels would be my army!"she screamed. Ishizu lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry." Anzu said. "I got carried away with that last part, but i DID mean the rest." Ishizu scrunched herself in a corner. "You're not going to sing, are you?" she asked. Anzu scowled. "Why the freak would I sing!"

Ishizu just shrugged. "Class is dismissed." she said. Anzu got up and went around the corner to her special field of flowers. "Ahhhhhh" she said. "What do you think squirrel? Wouldn't it be great to have your own world!" The squirrel chattered and climbed on her head. Anzu giggled. "I take that as a yes"

Suddenly, the neighborhood squirrel started chattering wildly. "What is it squirrel?" she asked looking up. "It's just a guy with rabbit ears, a long red trench coat, and long straight silver hair." Anzu suddenly looked confused. "Wait...WHAT!" Anzu watched as he ran across the field. "Oh dear!" he said. "I am so UN-fabulously late!" (A/N Can't you guess who it is?) he said. Anzu watched with her mouth wide open. "HEY!" Anzu yelled running after him. "HELLO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING IN SUCH A RUSH! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE RABBIT EARS!" The rabbit-man looked back at her as he ran. "Maximillion Peagusus is never late! That is _WAY TOO_ UN-fabulous! HELLO AND GOOD BYE!"

Peagusus ran into a cave, leaving Anzu in his dust. Anzu pouted. "Where...did...he...go?...Do...you...know...squirrel?" she gasped. Squirrel (his new name) ran over to the cave Peagusus had ran inside of. Anzu went into the cave and beckoned for Squirrel to follow. Squirrel chattered and stepped back. "Suit yourself." Anzu said crawling farther and farther in. Suddenly she slipped and fell into a dark abyss- like hole. "SQUIRREL!" she yelled. "DON'T SHOW ANYONE THIS PLACE UNTIL I SAY. WAIT! AHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T SEE THE GROUND! GO GET...!" Anzu started screaming until she hit the bottom. "Ouch." she said.

Once again, she spotted the man called Peagusus running through a hallway. "WAIT!" she yelled. "You're beginning to piss me off rabbit-man!" Peagusus ran through a little door and disappeared from sight. Anzu ran to the door and tugged on the knob. "Open the door, Peagusus!" she hollered. "Calm down, please." a small voice said. "You're hurting me." Anzu looked down and around the room. She shifted her feet and shivered. "Hello? Is someone there?" she whispered. "Down here." the voice answered. Anzu looked at the tri-colored doorknob and yelped. "What the..." The tri-colored doorknob looked at Anzu. "My name is Yugi. Nice to meet you. You're very pretty." he blushed. Anzu smiled politely, though she was still frightened. "Have you seen a gay looking bunny around here?" she asked. "You mean Peagusus?" he asked. "Yeah...that's him!" she said with glee. Yugi opened his mouth and Anzu looked inside. "There he is! May I pass through your door, Yugi?"

Yugi saddened. "It gets so lonely here. Plus you can't pass, anyway. Your too big." he said. Anzu looked at the ground sadly. "Oh." she said. "Sorry to waste your time." Yugi thought quickly and smiled. "I think I might have a way...if you drink that liquid on the table after reading the instructions, you can pass!"

Anzu walked over to the table and picked up the small container. _I've had enough with instructions. They won't make a difference, will they? Hmmmm._ Yugi watched as Anzu drank the weird liquid. He gasped as she got smaller and smaller, until she reached the size of the door. "What the heck! Yugi, what happened to me!" she yelled. "You can pass now isn't that what you wanted?" he said. Anzu grumbled about not being specific. She walked back to Yugi and twisted his nose. "Will you come back?" he asked, opening the small door. "Of course I will. I WILL have to go home eventually." And on that note, Anzu went through the door and ended up in a forest, looking for the rabbit.

Anzu called out for the rabbit. Unknown to her, to wisecracking brothers were watching her peculiarly as she went through the log. As she came out they stood before her. "Why hello!" the blond boy said. "Sup'" the brunette said, only to be elbowed by the blond. Anzu stared at them. "Hi?" she said. "Well...I'm kind of following this rabbit/weirdo/guy so I guess I will see you two some other time." The blond and the brunette exchanged glances and stepped in front of Anzu. "Proper manners state we shake hands." said the blond. "And state names." the brunette said. Anzu glared at them, causing them only to flinch. Anzu took a long breath. "Alright."

"MynameisAnzu,/?" she managed to get out in one breath. The two boys stared at her. "Our names are Jounochi aka me and Honda aka the ugly brunette next to me." the blond one said. The brunette named Honda punched him in the arm. "Shut up!" he said. Anzu took the time to escape from the two arguing boys without fail. She continued on her way. Happily out of the two idiots sight.

"CYNTHIA! CYNTHIA! WHERE ARE MY GLOVES!" a voice yelled. Anzu followed the voice to a little pink house. The man named Peagusus came running out of the house, calling for Cynthia. He adjusted he monical. "There you are Cynthia! Hurry! I'm SO very UN-fabulous right now! Go get my gloves! PLEASE!" Anzu stared at Peagusus. "But I'm not.." "GO!" Peagusus shouted. Anzu rushed inside the house, up the stairs, and through another little door. "If I were an extremely pushy rabbit, where would I leave my stuff?" she said to no one in particular. While looking she found a little box with cookies saying "Try Me". _That's not suspicious at ALL! Who cares! I'm hungry. If it poisons me at least I'll wake up._ Anzu ate a cookie and proceeded looking until she started having growth spurts. She got bigger and bigger until she filled the house. "Monster!" Peagusus shouted outside. "This is not fabulous at all!"

Peagusus growled as he looked up at the girl. "Well, I'll just have to get you out myself." Peagusus said. He took a match out his pocket and lit it. "Arevoi!" he said. Anzu looked around for something to help her. _Maybe if I ate something. _Anzu reached down and tried to grab a carrot from Peagusus's garden. Peagusus slapped her hand with a switch and frowned. "Stealing is NOT fabulous." he said. Anzu reached down again and this time succeeded in snatching a carrot. She ate it and, as she guessed, started shrinking back to size. Peagusus smiled and checked his watch, replacing his smile with a frown. "HOW UNCONDITIONALLY UN-FABULOUS!" he yelled, running once again, down a small path. Anzu ran after him. "Wait! your house is gonna burn down!"

Anzu looked around her. _Where did that rabbit-guy go!_ Anzu kept walking until she started coughing. "Where is all this smoke coming from!" she said. Walking further she found a tan man, smoking what appeared to be a weed. She walked up to him. "Hi." she said. The man looked at her and puffed the fowl substance in her face. "And...Who...Are...You?" he said. Anzu fanned the smoke away from her face. "I...am...ANZU!" she said. The man looked at Anzu arrogantly. "Recite." he said. Anzu tilted her head to the side. "OH! Oh yes! The busy bee..." she started until she was so rudely cut off. "WRONG!" the man said. "My name is Shaadi. Listen to _me_ recite. The handsome crocodile, resided in the Nile. Welcoming all fish, with a gentle smile." he finished. Anzu clapped. "Okay. I need some help. You see, I need to get back to my normal height. I can't stay three inches."

Shaadi puffed his pipe and smiled at Anzu. "I will give you this tip. The blue ones make you grow, the red ones make you shrink. Farewell." and with that, Shaadi disappeared, leaving a confused Anzu.

Anzu shook her head to snap out of it. She decided she should look for something blue and red and went on her way. She found two blue and red mushrooms and decided to take a piece of each. "Okay. I got the weird mushrooms, like Shaadi said. Now which way do I go." Anzu looked around. Suddenly she felt a wet, sloppy, kiss on her cheek. "AHHHHH!" she screamed, slapping her cheek. Afterwards, a hand snaked its way around her waste. She screamed again. "THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! HAUNTED!" she said. "Haunted? Well, that's a nice way to repay someone who was nice enough to kiss someone like you."

Anzu's eyes widened as a boy appeared before her. He had long white hair and he a striped dark purple and black hoodie with black pants, with a pants buckle chocker with spikes. He grinned. "Hello." Anzu tried t-o slap him, failing miserably because he disappeared. "Wha-?" she started. She suddenly felt arms holding her arms to her waist. Several kisses were trailed down her neck. "Ew!" she scowled looking behind her at her captor. " My name is Bakura and I've been watching you for a while now." the cat-man said. "And I like what I see."


End file.
